cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
American Coalition
|connectedresources = }} The American Coalition is a tiny, under developed, and new nation at 1 days old with citizens primarily of Caucasian ethnicity who follow mixed religions. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens pay moderately high tax rates and they are somewhat unhappy in their work environments as a result. The citizens of American Coalition work diligently to produce Uranium and Coal as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. American Coalition is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. The military of American Coalition has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. American Coalition allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. American Coalition believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives whatever is necessary to help others out in times of crisis, even if it means hurting its own economy. American Coalition will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Etymology The name "American Coalition" came about during the rise of the nation itself. After several states banded together, they formed under the former flag of the Union as the continuing loyal nations of the United States. Citizens of the American Coalition are still referred to as "Americans," as such is still used, the abbreviation, U.S. Officially pronounced as "The American Coalition," it can be reduced to "American Coalition," or simply, "The Coalition." Geography, climate, and enviroment Currently, the American Coalition only spans over a few miles along the Eastern Seaboard, and thus the land is lush with dense forest, the elevating Appalachian Mountains, and is hit hard in the winter with deathly blizzards, and has mild summer days. Temperatures in the area range from below freezing, to over one hundred degrees. The American Coalition proudly supports conservation and enforces mild environmental laws to ensure that pollution is kept to a minimum. History The Collapse of the United States With much economic and industrial turmoil across the former United States of America, the stock market fell entirely on the evening October 11, 2009. Corporations went bankrupt, businesses closed, people were put onto the streets. With this came crime elements. People rioted for the government to do something, who refused to fund a second bailout. Angry protesters marched on the White House, causing the President and his cabinet to flee. Angry citizens met with riot control police which sparked the first of many battles between American blood. Pockets of resistance began to rise. Some protected the federal government, others wanted to spark a new revolution. Others just wanted to start absolute chaos and anarchy within the nation. Towns and cities were ravaged by military units and guerrilla forces. On November 29, 2009, the President's helicopter was attempting a refuel at a secluded airfield, when suddenly pockets of "freedom fighters," angered at the President's apathy, ambushed the refueling station, ultimately destroying the President's helicopter, and taking the President's life. When news of the attack hit the media, the entire nation suffered the unimaginable blow, more so than once thought. They had lost their leader and what he stood for. The future of the war torn west was unsure of. Many figured enemies from the east, or even the far east, would surely invade and claim land and people to spawn a new chapter in their own nations. However, one man stood above all the rest, and performed an act that put the American Coalition on its current course. The Second Revolution It was a quick and decisive revolution. A man by the name of Jack Ryan, who was notable throughout the American military and political world, put together a band of veterans and pro federal fighters, who aided the American military in disrupting anarchic and extreme militant groups within the United States. He lead pockets of raids and ceased and disrupted opposing forces of the nation he loved so much. The main forces that were still loyal to the federal government were banded around the Maryland and Virginia area, along with Ryan and his troops. Opposing forces held Washington, D.C. On Christmas Eve 2009, Jack Ryan, now a general in the new American Army, lead a division sized force of federal soldiers into Washington, D.C. a brutal battle was endured up and down the National Mall. Relics and monuments were battered and blasted as the fight for the capital ensued for nearly a month. Casualties were high, but by January 25, Gen. Ryan and reinforcements from other areas finally took hold of the nation's former capital. The militants retreated west. Those capture were tried and sentenced for treason. With the east secured, it was agreed upon that it was time for an establishment of a new government. All agreed to be a democratic union, as like the former United States. A vote was taken, and nearly all who had been given the position to vote elected Jack Ryan to lead the new young nation to prosperity. Ryan agreed to the new position, and began by having everything from Washington, D.C. on northeast and up, fortified to begin building the new America. He urged other states to rise against the chaotic militants who wanted nothing to do with the government. Eventually, the east coast had united, and formed what is now known as the American Coalition. As of February 2, 2010, the majority of militants have either disbanded or have been captured, allowing the American Coalition to continue on as its own nation and deal with foreign matters. Government and elections The American Coalition is a federal constitutional republic. Having the three branches of government, executive, judicial, and legislative. All running uner the checks and balances system. Election for presidency occur every four years. The elected president then appoints his executive staff, as well as judges of the judicial branch. Senators are elected every two years by the citizens. Parties While being based on a multi-party system, since the American Coalition is so small, it currently works as a single party known as the Liberty Part, whom Jack Ryan is the founder of. Because the majority of the citizens who support them, there is no active or recognized opposing party currently.